


Grinding Their Will

by Pokeshadow



Series: Samurai Abstinence Patrol Corruption [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Samurai Abstinence Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeshadow/pseuds/Pokeshadow
Summary: The Samurai Abstinence Patrol are starting another fight with Ninja Sex Party, determined to defeat them at last, but after 5 battles Danny and Brian are getting tired of their attempts. During the battle, Dan manages to pin an exhausted Arin to the ground, and gets a chance to try and corrupt the sex repressed samurai.





	Grinding Their Will

“NINJA SEX PARTY!”

“Oh for god sake, what now…” Dan sighed, glancing up from his cooking towards the loud voice he’d heard out the window. It was much too late for this kind of shit, nearly eleven at night. Ninja Brian gave a small shrug, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading. Dan considered ignoring whoever was yelling at them, but as he heard a stone hit the window he got the impression this wasn’t something he could pretend not to hear.

“Come out here and face us you cowards!”

“Is that the uh…Arin guy from the no sex people?” Danny asked Brian, finally recognising the shouts. Brian nodded, begrudgingly placing a bookmark at the page he was on and shutting the book. Dan switched off the stove and hoped that the pancake mix would still be ok to use once they dealt with whatever was about to happen. The pair stood and walked over to the window that lead out to their balcony to see what the fuck was going on.

Dan groaned as he walked out onto the balcony, seeing it really was the Samurai Abstinence Patrol waiting angrily below them, the leader Arin practically shaking with how mad he was.

“What do you want, cock blockers” Danny sighed, flopping over the balcony to look at them.

“You know full well what we want, heathens!” Arin snarled, fists clenched tightly.

“To yell about how sex is wrong while fighting us again?” Danny asked sarcastically.

“Well that’s one way to put it, yes!” Arin growled in annoyance.

“Arin this is the fifth time we’ve done this little song and dance and you know exactly how it’s going to end, do we really have to keep doing this? I was kinda in the middle of cooking” Dan sighed, running a tired hand through his hair. Ever since the Samurai Abstinence Patrol had appeared in their timeline, they kept insisting on fighting Dan and Brian to inforce their strange rules on the world. It was kinda fun at first, it wasn’t often that Brian had someone to fight that was his equal, and it was a fun break from song writing, but after five times it was starting to get really old really fast.

“I don’t give a damn about your food! This battle isn’t ending until we defeat you!”

“Which isn’t going to happen, as you and I both know! Five times Arin! Five battles that have always ended in a draw, and it’s not going to be any different this time! Can we just give it a rest with the screaming about your fear of tits please?” Dan complained. Arin let out an angry cry, suddenly grabbing another rock from Dan and Brian’s garden and hurling it at the pair. Dan swore and ducked, but before the rock could get close to him Brian darted forward and grabbed it out of the air.

“Thanks man” Dan breathed at his friend with a little chuckle. Brian gave him a little nod, before pelting the stone back at the samurais. Samurai Barry pulled Arin safely behind his back and pulled a katana from his belt, deflecting the stone with ease. Dan caught sight of the blazing fire in Brian’s eyes, and before he could say anything, Brian had leapt off the balcony with his knife drawn, clearly aiming for Barry.

“Oh for fuck… I guess we’re doing this then! Be right down…” Dan sighed, pulling back from the railing to go back inside. He wasn’t about to waste the energy jumping from the house and trying to land safely when he could just walk down the stairs normally. He’d barely taken three steps into the house and he could already hear the clashing of metal as Brian attacked the samurais. Brian was always very quick to anger, but something about that Barry guy seemed to really get to him. Maybe it was because they were so similar, and Brian hated it, or maybe it was just Brian hated the fact he couldn’t kill Barry, Dan had no idea. To be fair, Dan felt similarly irked by that Arin guy, but probably for much different reasons. For Dan, something about Arin just got under his skin, a mixture of his ideology, and the fact that someone so attractive could be such an asshole. How could someone who seemed very attractive be so infuriated by sex?

Dan had barely opened the front door before he was wrenched through the opening by a pair of powerful hands. Arin must have been waiting for him. Dan was too caught off guard to defend himself as he was thrown across the garden, hitting one of his rose bushes before sprawling onto the ground.

“Hey watch the garden assholes! Do you know how long it took to grow these things?” Dan growled angrily as he brushed himself off and inspected the damage to his plant. Just a few broken braches to his velvety dark red roses, nothing too serious.

“Dude are you serious? Fuck your flowers, we’re fighting for honour here!” Arin cried indignantly, rushing towards Dan with a fist raised. It had been many years since Dan had given up his past life as a ninja, but you never forget those kind of instincts. Dan naturally fell into a fighting stance and darted forward to meet Arin’s strides, slamming into his side and causing him to spin out.

“Then honour the life of my flowers you dick!” Dan snarled, leaping back before Arin could swipe out his feet. “Brian? Can we take this away from the house please? I’m not losing another place because of these kinda fights”

Brian nodded, darting forward for a moment to try and stab Barry, but being deflected quickly by the samurai. Brian then jumped backward and started to sprint toward the fence, easily clearing it in a single bound. Samurai Barry pursued after him, leaping the fence like it was nothing even in the thick metal armour he wore. Dan quickly followed after the pair, but through their front gate rather than going over the fence. He could hear Arin chasing after him, dogging his every step, but unable to grab Dan’s speedy form. Dan kept an eye on where Brian was leading them all, painfully aware of the way that he and Barry already seemed to be using some kind of mind attacks on each other by the way things were catching fire and breaking around them. Every time they fought like this everything in the area got destroyed, either from getting blown up from Brian and Barry’s mind powers, or just from people being thrown into things, and Dan always felt a little guilty about it. He was very used to Brian murdering innocent people, sure, but it felt different seeing the entire landscape totally wrecked because of them…

Dan swore as he felt hand grab his cape and shoulder, jerking him roughly backwards. Arin had finally caught up, and was attempting to strangle Dan with the string on his own cape. The shock of it gave Dan pause for a few seconds, gasping as his throat was constricted by the string. Eventually the panic cleared enough for him to think clearly, jerking his head forward roughly to try and snap the string. It worked, but not without a painful pressure on Dan’s neck. He instructively turned and punched Arin in the face, coughing as his throat recovered.

“Dude what the fuck, dirty move!” Dan snarled through his coughing. Arin staggered backward, clutching his face in shock.

“Would you just shut the fuck up and fight me already?!” He snarled, rushing back towards Dan with an arm raised.

Dan sunk back into his old ninja mindset with ease, light on his feet and lashing out with speed as he began to battle the samurai in earnest. He’d almost forgotten how good it feels to move like this, like he weighed nothing at all with each springing leap toward Arin. The burning he felt in his muscles sent so much adrenaline through his veins, it felt like he could do this for hours. Every hit he managed to land on the larger man felt like a tiny triumph, like he was one step closer to victory, but for every shot he landed, he missed about ten more. For being such a large man, Arin was able to move around the battle field like liquid, and the weight behind his fists felt like Dan was being hit by a bat every time he made a mistake and allowed himself to get hit. Every few minutes, Arin and Dan would both have to freeze as Brian or Barry destroyed something close to them, the shock of suddenly having debris or fire rained around them forcing them to pause their fight just to protect their faces.

It felt like hours had past, and Arin and Dan were finally starting to feel their exhaustion. Dan could see how hard Arin was panting, and how drenched in sweat he was. It seemed like Arin hadn’t done much fighting before coming to this time period, and even after five fights with Dan he hadn’t gotten much better at conserving his energy. Dan was feeling drained as well, he hadn’t fought in a long time before these guys arrived either, but from all the sex his endurance levels were through the roof. Dan could see Arin was close to collapsing, and decided now was his chance to try and end things. Before Arin could process what was happening, Dan rushed towards him and slammed against him hard, knocking Arin over. Before the larger man could recover, Dan landed on top of him, grabbing Arin’s wrists and pinning them above his head. With an angry snarl, Arin began to struggle underneath Dan, trying to throw him off, but Dan had had years of practice at this. He knew how to balance on top of someone bucking underneath them, he pretty much did that for a living. Every attempt to struggle away from Dan was useless, the ninja kept his balance through every thrashing kick from the samurai.   

Arin suddenly stilled under Dan, seemingly giving in.

“Uh, could you stop wriggling around on me?” Arin asked quietly.

“I’m not wriggling, I’m winning” Dan said, shifting his position a little to make sure all his arm strength was pinning Arin’s arms down, not sure if this sudden submission was just a trap or not. Arin flinched, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he clenched his fists.

“Please stop moving” Arin breathed, eyes still tightly shut as a slight red filled his cheeks.

“Why?” Dan asked, honestly confused by this sudden shift in the samurai’s demeanour. He leant back a little to try and take in Arin’s body a little more, search for the trap in all this, when he felt something poking into his butt through the spandex suit. Dan looked over his shoulder to confirm his suspicions, sweeping his cape to one side to properly see Arin’s groin. Dan smirked as he took in the obvious shape of an erection pressing against the fabric.

“Oh I get it, having a hot young guy sitting on top of you is a little too much to take right?” Dan grinned wickedly.

“Look, can you just ignore it and either get off of me or stop moving about? I really don’t like this...” Arin glared up at Dan, too exhausted to try and throw the singer off of him, and unwilling to try and wiggle his way free.

“Really? Because something back here says otherwise” Dan smirked, slowly grinding back into Arin’s erection teasingly. Arin couldn’t catch the shuddering gasp that left his mouth before Dan heard it, staring hatefully at him with slightly hazy eyes.

“Stop it! I’m not like you, I don’t give in to my inner animal and do sexual things” Arin hissed, a slight quaver to his voice as he tried to be firm, but couldn’t keep in the heavy breaths of arousal.

“Wait, no sexual things at all? I thought it was just sex you were against?” Dan blinked in surprise.

“Sex and the things that make you _want_ to have sex is what I’m against” Arin explained angrily.

“So you don’t jerk off?” Dan asked.

“If that’s future talk for masturbate, then no, I don’t”

“Holy shit why? I’d fucking die if I couldn’t jerk off!” Dan stared wide eyed at the man under him, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“All it does is make you crave sex, so I avoid it entirely. Besides, it makes people act like mindless animals, if we’re going to prove humans are better than animals, we have to destroy those animal instincts” Arin said with a grumble.

“Jesus christ, no wonder you’re so fucking mad all the time. You need to learn how to relax and enjoy life a little. Life’s for being happy, not for being angry at every tiny thing” Dan grinned flirtily, grinding back down into Arin’s erection again. Arin whimpered, biting his lip hard to try and catch the sound but failing miserably. “Just relax a little for once…and let me make you feel good…”

As Dan slowly slid himself further down Arin’s body so he could press his growing hard on into Arin’s raging erection, the samurai let out a tight groan, breathing heavily as his body betrayed him. Dan loved the way Arin’s face was tightly scrunched up, trying so hard to pretend he didn’t like what was happening to him, but unable to stop his soft whimpers of pleasure. Dan was usually more into girls than he was guys, but the way Arin was slightly squirming underneath him, panting hard, hair falling messily down his red face, the way he bit his lips as Dan grinded against him, Dan couldn’t be more attracted to him if he tried.

“Mmf…this is so wrong…” Arin whimpered, trying his hardest to hold in his groans.

“Why? Doesn’t it feel good?” Dan asked softly, staring down at the samurai with dark, lust filled eyes.

“I-it shouldn’t be, you’re a guy, a-and touching someone like this s-shouldn’t feel good” Arin panted, peaking up at Dan through his eyelashes. Dan smirked as he took in Arin’s pupil blown eyes, hazy with pleasure.

“But it does, doesn’t it? I can tell that you’re loving this, just relax and enjoy it…” Dan murmured, thrusting into Arin a little faster. Arin moaned openly at this, hips jerking up to meet Dan’s.

“Y-you’re a guy though” Arin shivered, still trying to deny his body.

“So?”

“So, girls are supposed to be with boys, and boys with girls, n-not boys with boys or girls with girls” Arin hissed.

“Now that’s just bullshit, unless you’re deliberately trying to make a baby. Here in the future, you’re allowed to love and be attracted to whoever you want. If other guys make your dick hard, that’s perfectly fine, if girls make you hard, that’s fine too. Personally, I’m into both, because why should it matter when it feels good…” Dan explained slowly, rolling his hips into Arin to accentuate the point.

“But...” Arin drifted off, unable to think of anything to say as Dan kept humping into him. Dan let out a soft grunt as he really started to feel how good it was to grind into another person’s dick, he’d never actually tried humping before without penetration. It felt a lot better than Dan would have imagined before now. Dan jumped a little as he heard the sound of metal slamming against metal to his side, glancing over to see Brian and Barry openly watching him and Arin,  the pair half-heartedly still lashing out at each other with their weapons as they watched what Dan was doing. The pair easily blocked each other’s attacks as they stared at Dan and Arin, seemingly only lifting their arms out to attack out of instinct. Brian caught Dan’s eye and gave him an approving nod, clearly liking what he was seeing. And Brian claimed not to be gay…

Arin let out a little whine, hips jerking forward as Dan rubbed himself against Arin’s hard dick. Hearing Arin break like this was turning Dan on so much, he wanted to watch Arin completely lose it, break down into moans of pleasure because of what Dan was doing to him.

“Fuck you feel so good…I bet you’re really fucking thick aren’t you?” Dan breathed shakily, seeing how far he could push things. “I bet you’d feel so good inside me”

Arin let out a sharp gasp, hips jerking up to meet Dan in a much more deliberate way than before, hands tensing up under Dan’s grip. Sure seemed like Mr Abstinence was loving the fantasies Dan was forcing on him of fucking him.

“You’d fill me up so good, I’d be moaning so hard from you slamming up into me” Dan panted, starting to really love the idea of Arin fucking him.

“D…don’t, I-I can’t have sex before m-marriage…I-I can’t think about this” Arin trembled, so keyed up over what was happening to him, but still trying to hold onto his weird values.

“Why? Sex is great, m-makes you feel so good. As long as you’re happy, why should it matter?” Dan asked.

“B-but…you should save sex for the person you l-love most, it’s what separates us from the animals” Arin panted.

“Clothes also separates us from animals, should we ban people from ever being naked? I know you’re from the past and all, but I think you’d be so much better off here in the future if you just relax a little and let everyone, including yourself, be happy. I can show you how if you want…” Dan offered seductively, grinding down into Arin slightly faster. Another loud thud from where Brian and Barry were standing made Dan jump a little, turning to see Brian on his knees before Barry, the samurai taking off his heavy armour and throwing it to the side haphazardly. Dan chuckled as he watched Brian run his hands up the samurai’s thighs, teasing Barry as he started to tug down the black material that had been under the samurai armour.

“Your friend seems to have gotten the idea pretty fast” Dan shook his head with a little laugh as he watched how eagerly Brian pulled out Barry’s dick, stroking it firmly as Barry stroked his hand down the back of Brian’s balaclava, giving it a soft tug to silent ask the ninja if he could take it off. Brian shook his head a little, instead using his free hand to pull the bottom of his balaclava up just enough to show off his mouth, darting his tongue out to lick at Barry’s slit.

“Barry! What are you doing!” Arin cried out in shock. Barry flinched, pointing accusingly at Brian in a silent “He started it”. Brian glanced over at Dan, shooting him a look.

_I did not, this poor guy has been sexually repressed for years, broke the moment he heard Arin start to moan._

“Barry we are supposed to be fighting for our cause! Not giving in to temptation!” Arin yelled.

“Says the one moaning and thrusting up into me” Dan chuckled.

“S-shut up…” Arin grumbled. Dan raised an eyebrow, shifting so his ass was grinding right up against Arin’s hard dick. Arin groaned openly at this, hips rising to meet with Dan.

“Arin seriously, I appreciate you came from a time where sex was the devil, but here in our time we figured out it’s the exact opposite. Just relax a little and let me show you…” Dan murmured, returning to his previous position so he could rub his erection against Arin’s again. Arin’s eyes rolled in his head with a low moan, mindlessly bucking back up into Dan with more abandonment.

“See? Doesn’t it feel good to give in?” Dan purred, tapping into his inner hypnotism fetish to dirty talk the samurai. “Do you want to touch me?”

Arin seemed to try and fight it for a moment, before slowly nodding. Dan smirked, taking his hands from Arin’s wrists and leading them to his hips. Arin groaned, grasping Dan tightly as he started to mindless hump Dan harder. Dan let out a soft moan, starting to feel the heat and pleasure building in his groin as Arin thrusted up into him. He never would have thought he could get off by simply humping something, or someone, but he could feel that warm tight feeling filling his body letting him know he was about halfway there to his orgasm. As Arin whimpered and grew a little more erratic in his desperate thrusts, Dan realised Arin must be a little closer to release than he’d thought.

“Feel…weird…” Arin panted, grinding into Dan as hard as he could.

“Good weird or bad weird?” Dan asked. Did Arin not know what an orgasm felt like?

“…Good weird…w-what is it?” Arin trembled, confirming Dan’s suspicions.

“You really don’t know what cumming feels like? Damn Arin, that’s kinda hot. I’ll show you what it is, what you’ve been missing out on all these years” Dan groaned, thrusting himself against Arin to try and drag him over the edge. Arin let out a low moan, grasping Dan so tightly it almost hurt. He must be so close, the way he was twitching and whimpering under Dan was one of the most attractive things Dan had been able to watch in a while. Dan leant down close, hoping Arin would be just as into dirty talk as he was.

“Cum for me Arin, I want to hear how good it makes you feel. Cum”

Arin pulled Dan tightly against his chest as he cried out with pleasure, hips stuttering against Dan as his body jerked hard. Dan let the orgasming man crush him against his chest, groaning softly at the feeling of Arin’s harsh jerks and shudders under his body. The noises falling from Arin’s mouth were so filthy and raw, the samurai completely losing control as he came. The sight could almost make Dan cum on the spot. _Almost._ Arin gave a few final grinds into Dan before falling back against the floor, panting harshly as he trembled. Dan could feel a damp patch against his crotch from where Arin’s cum had leaked through. He looked so good like this, covered in sweat and blissed out beyond belief. But Dan was still so hard, he needed to get off too.

Dan shifted himself back to let Arin’s spent member rest and started to palm himself through his spandex, letting out a tight whimper as his need to cum increased. His other hand snaked up to his chest, lightly stroking and squeezing one of his nipples through his clothing. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. He started to pull his leotard off, pushing it down to his hips to grasp his chest needily. As he swapped between which nipple he was squeezing, he noticed that Arin was watching him with interest, still lightly panting underneath Dan.

“Like what you see?” Dan asked breathily, stroking his hand a little harder across his bulge. Being watched like this was making him feel so much hotter than usual. Arin scrunched his face up a little, trying so hard to keep the silent “Yes” from his eyes as he turned away, but Dan had seen it. Arin stiffened as he stared in the direction of Brian and the other samurai, letting out a soft, yet annoyed groan at what he saw. Dan followed his gaze and had to let out a heated moan at what he was watching. The other Samurai, Barry, had Brian’s face gripped tightly in his hands, thrusting himself into Brian’s mouth roughly, going all the way to the base of his dick with each movement. Brian’s eyes were dark and hooded with pleasure, desperately jerking himself off as his mouth was fucked. Dan had never seen Brian like this before, it made his shaft throb with need watching the way Brian was being used. Dan couldn’t help himself anymore, he lifted himself off of Arin just enough to pull his leotard down to his thighs, freeing his needy erection to properly finish himself off. Dan spat down into his palm and let out a tight groan as he slathered his shaft in his saliva, wishing he had real lubrication on him but so desperate to get off it really didn’t matter. He didn’t waste any time and started to roughly jack himself off, moaning softly to himself as he dragged himself closer to his edge. Arin was watching Dan with guarded interest, still trying to act like he hated this when it was clear he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Dan. It made Dan feel so amazingly hot being watched like this…

Dan shivered as he sped up his fist movements, giving his chest one final rough squeeze before shifting his hand down to Arin’s shoulder. As he got closer to his release, he had to use Arin to hold himself upright, panting as he let his dominating demeanour slip. Knowing he was being watched, coupled with the rough wet sounds coming from Brian and the Samurai were driving Dan so close to his edge. He almost wanted to slow down and savour the sensation a little longer, but as his focus shifted back and forth between the way Arin was panting beneath him with his big dark eyes, and the way Brian was getting his mouth fucked by the samurai and loving it, Dan couldn’t help himself anymore. He could feel that tight heat building, about to burst, but watching the way Barry was thrusting into Brian’s mouth gave Dan an idea.

“H-hey Arin, open your mouth for me babe” Dan panted, so close to bursting but waiting a few seconds longer to try and taint Arin even more. Arin looked confused, obviously having no idea what Dan was planning, but did as he was told. Dan shifted himself further up Arin’s chest so his throbbing shaft was right in front of Arin’s waiting tongue, speeding up his fist to push himself over the edge at last. With a shudder, Dan hit his orgasm, groaning loudly and openly as he started to spurt across Arin’s face. While he’d fully intended to get it all in Arin’s mouth, Dan was cumming much harder than he’d expected, and Arin flinched as Dan’s first shot hit right up his face and into his hair. He looked so fucking good covered in Dan’s cum, it gave Dan’s orgasm an extra stab of pleasure as he shot out another load. This time it went straight into Arin’s mouth, the samurai giving a displeased whine at the taste, but continuing to hold his mouth open for Dan. Dan’s hips started to jolt forward, fucking his fist as he milked out every last drop of cum he could manage into Arin’s waiting mouth. He couldn’t stop all the sounds spilling out of him as he grasped at Arin needily, shaking as he started to ease out of his high. With one final dribble of cum, Dan slide back and collapsed onto Arin’s chest, panting harshly. In his daze, it took Dan a good ten seconds to realise Arin had returned his hands to Dan’s hips, gently holding Dan as he recovered.

“So…did you like it?” Dan asked wearily. Arin glared at him for a moment, before turning away with an annoyed grumble. Dan smirked at Arin’s unintentional answer.

“Hey, wanna know the best part?” Dan offered. Arin continued to deliberately look the other way for a few moments, before glancing back at Dan out of curiosity. “We didn’t even have sex just then. All of that was completely sex free. See, you can still feel super good without any penetration at all. I can show you a whole bunch of other things you can do without any sex if you want”

“I…I don’t know. This is a little much for me to take in right now” Arin muttered softly.

“Well, you know where to find us if you want to do a little more exploring” Dan grinned encouragingly. Arin sighed to himself, but eventually nodded.

A low growl dragged the pair’s attention back to Brian and the Samurai just in time to see Barry grasping at Brian’s balaclava wildly, pressing the ninja as far into his crotch as he could go. Barry’s face scrunched up tightly as he tried to withhold another groan, but couldn’t help but let out another heated growl as he must have started to cum down Brian’s throat. Dan noticed that Brian’s hand was already damp with cum, already having finished himself off shortly before this, but he was still lightly touching himself as he let Barry flood his mouth. God Brian looked so good like this… Dan had to remember this for later, he and Brian have a friends with benefits relationship going between them for a while, but Dan was always the submissive one in their activities. Now that he knew Brian not only could take a cock right down the back of his throat, but seemed to get off on being used up, Dan absolutely had to try it on him later.

Barry eventually let his grip on Brian relax, pulling himself shakily out of the ninja’s mouth as if he was barely holding himself upright. Brian deliberately licked Barry’s tip a few more time, the samurai flinching at the overstimulation but not pulling away.

“Although if you want to be technical, your friend over there just had _oral_ sex, does that count to you or is it just dick in hole before marriage that upsets you?” Dan asked.

“I uh…don’t know anymore. I would have been mad earlier but…it…feels different now” Arin said slowly, frowning to himself.

“That’s fine, just think about things for a while and see what happens” Dan smiled encouragingly. He couldn’t believe he’d actually gotten Arin to even consider all this, never in his wildest dreams had Dan ever imagined he’d be able to corrupt someone like this. It was a huge fetish for him in porn, but he’d never even considered that he could do it in real life. He absolutely had to take this further next time he and Arin met up…

“Can you get off me _now_?” Arin asked.

“Oh, yeah, of course” Dan chuckled, sliding off the samurai and letting him sit up and rub at his wrists. Dan felt a tap on his shoulder, glancing up to see Brian hovering over him offering him a hand. Dan smiled a thanks and took it, letting the ninja pull him to his feet.

“So shall we call this another draw, or you wanna let us have this little win for once?” Dan asked the pair of samurais as Barry helped Arin to his feet as well.

“Fuck you, I’m not letting you have a win. It’s a draw” Arin chuckled.

“For now” Dan smirked. Arin rolled his eyes, but Dan thought he caught the faintest hint of a smile on his face before he turned away.

“This isn’t the end Ninja Sex Party, we’ll meet again” Arin said, starting to walk away. Barry didn’t follow right away, scooping up his armour from the ground and sliding it back on. He finished redressing and paused, staring at Brian for a few long moments, before giving the pair a short bow of respect. Brian returned the gesture, but Dan gave the samurai a smile and nodded. Bowing felt too ninja like to Dan, he didn’t want to give Brian more hopes in him returning to his old ways. Samurai Barry turned and caught up with Arin, leaving Brian and Dan alone in the scorched battlefield.

“Well that was fun” Dan remarked, watching the way Arin’s hips moved as he walked. Brian nodded, clearly staring after Barry.

“……You totally came early because of me didn’t you” Dan smirked. Brian turned and glared at Dan.

_Shut up “Sexbang”…_

“Never” Dan grinned. “How can I keep quiet now that I know you can take a cock so well”

Dan yelped as Brian punched him hard in the shoulder, hard enough that there’ll probably be a bruise there in a few hours.

“Dick” Dan grumbled. “Someone’s not getting any of those pancakes”

_Oh really? Try stopping me._


End file.
